Historia
|history= Humusi died following the biblical Great Flood, after comitting many sins. She died killing people who sought refuge from the rising waters upon the boat she was making -- an inferior-quality 'Great Ark' that was started too late. She was adept at murder and chose to employ it to keep her own family safe aboard their false Ark. A warrior drenched in blood with the devotion to kill and destroy for a cause: These were some of the qualities deemed needed to potentially become a General in Hell's Armies. Following her death, she was tricked by Malebolgia -- ruler of one of the Hells -- into making a deal. In exchange for the chance to go back to Earth to save her family, she would become a demonic monster. She sold her soul for the chance to make right what she had done wrong. However, she was sent back to Earth centuries removed from her own death. With her memory in tatters, and the generations that followed the Great Flood already having come together with a single language in a single great land, she had no choice but to seek answers in mighty Babylonia. Humusi had her life, her family, and much of her own memories stolen from her. She was pale and grey like a drowned corpse, and though her garments could be used to conceal this, many people rejected her not only based on her appearance but her clearly supernatural powers. Humusi wanted to know why it happened, but her many days and nights of prayer went unanswered. She stopped believing she was simply being punished for some sin she could no longer remember. She didn't recall how she became the way she was, though Hell featured prominently in her nightmares. Eventually, she began to unravel knowledge of construction, of architecture, of engineering, all seemingly locked away in her own head. Every time she gained some of her memories back, the pain seemingly jolted free more information -- fantastic designs for devices and machines powered by souls, temples of worship to profane powers, and more. As a keeper of secrets, a wielder of demonic magic, and with a powerful inhuman body, Humusi wound up aiding the king of Babylon -- one of the few who gave her a chance to prove herself before casting judgement -- in the construction of a mighty Tower of her own design that would reach into Heaven. She believed it was God who had flooded the world, not realizing it was actually the former Angel of Vengeance, Eclipso. The tower she built was a way to show God that humanity did not need him or his judgements. They could reach the Heavens and tell him in-person that they would find their own way. The tower was a source of pride for the people... And hubris. The exact cause was unknown to her, but a great disaster befell Babylon. People began to squabble and raise arms over petty matters. A once-unified kingdom began to come apart as diverging view points on where Babylonia should go in the future had people splitting into factions and taking their resources and their followers with them. Humusi tried to sway them, but it was as though they had been ensorcelled. Furious, she began to use her powers to try to control people's minds, and to destroy those who resisted -- essentially forcing people to come back. Her violence and forceful methods caused even further issues and eventually she remained in the abandoned Tower of Babel, condemned as a monster. She eventually destroyed the tower herself, after a long time of being alone there, simply out of fury and sorrow. When it was all done with, nothing was left but emptiness. For centuries she wandered the world, secretly offering her aid to those rulers and generals who needed a grand monument to their own prowess, a weapon to conquer their foes, a structure to intimidate, a city for their people to thrive in. Over and over, the cycle of destruction repeated. Everything she touched seemed to fall apart eventually. Realizing the way she was acting was hurting, not helping, she sequestered herself in a sanctum within her own living costume, removing herself from the world until she could think of a solution to the war between Heaven and Hell -- a way for humans to find their own path without outside intervention. She has been there for the past few thousand years. }} Category:Character Category:GFC Category:Anti-Hero Category:Unregistered